


Бар для ситхов-инвалидов

by Kamarien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Timeline? What Timeline?, Будни трех ситхов-инвалидов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Даже ситхам иногда надо просто встретиться и поболтать о бытовом за емкостью чего-нибудь.
Kudos: 5





	Бар для ситхов-инвалидов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017 году на фест однострочников на Дайри по заявке:
> 
> IV-15 Вейдер|Широчка|Гален Старкиллер. Ситхское трио инвалидов.

\- Господа, - задумчиво протянула леди Люмия, - посоветуйте мне приличного протезиста.

Старкиллер вопросительно вскинул брови.

\- А что случилось с твоим прошлым? Ты же была очень довольна доктором Бриенном.  
\- Эх, - Шира горестно взглянула на коллегу и отпила через трубочку белковую смесь, - Он в последний раз был крайне неаккуратен. Гален, пойми меня правильно, я все понимаю. Но он забыл сделать второй слой электроизоляции на ладонях!

Гален поперхнулся витаминным коктейлем. Если раньше он ещё мог принять позицию дока, замученного придирками Люмии по поводу дизайна и соответствующей костюму цветовой гаммы, то вот за электроизоляцию и сам бы убил. Это очень важный вопрос для ситха.  
Тем более - для ситха, знакомого с владыкой Сидиусом.

\- Это надо к милорду, - вздохнул Гален. - мои тоже слой недостаточный дают. А вот Форестер...  
\- Да, - Люмия мечтательно вздохнула. - Форестер - гений! И где он его взял, не знаешь?  
\- Где взял - там уже нет, - Вейдер подкрался неожиданно и подтянул к себе пакет пятипроцентной глюкозы. - Сколько раз повторять: своего врача нужно воспитывать!

Шира и Гален виновато пригнулись.

\- А Форестера не дам, - добавил Вейдер после паузы. - Самому нужен.  
И стукнул металлическим пальцем по столу.


End file.
